Bringing the Balance
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: When Darth Vader died, he didn't expect to wake up again. Of course, he didn't expect to wake up 14 years after his death. He also didn't expect a Force Ghost to dedicate itself to helping him become the strongest Force sensitive alive. Story is rated M just to be safe


_**Author's Note:**_ _ **This story came as a surprise for me even though it really shouldn't. Since Star Wars 8 came out I've been dthinking of doing a Star Wars fic. I've had a couple different ideas but this one appealed a lot because Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader is my favorite character in the series and his story was seemingly cut short because of Revenge of the Sith. Honestly speaking, it's going to be extremely hard to not go overboard with this story because of its sci-fi background, I basically have a license to bullshit my way through this story. The story will eventually run parallel to The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. I don't have an estimate on how many chapters that will take but I will try my best to keep up with this story depending on how popular it is. A lot of what comes out in this story are my own theories and speculation so I apologize if some of this doesn't fit with what you know from Legends or canon. Now, to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, its characters, or the universe it takes place in. I only take credit for my own Original Characters.**_

* * *

 **Bringing the Balance**

 _ **Awakening**_

 _Flowing through all, there is balance_

 _There is no peace without a passion to create_

 _There is no passion without peace to guide_

 _Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act_

 _Power blinds without the serenity to see_

 _There is freedom in life_

 _There is purpose in death_

 _The Force is all things and I am the Force_

"Know this, my son, I will always be proud of you." The Force trembled around Darth Vader-no Anakin Skywalker- as he let himself be absorbed into the living Force. His essence was absorbed and he felt at peace. Or, that was what was intended to happen. Yet, the Force seemed to have other ideas. Instead Anakin's 'peace' only lasted a short 14 years...

* * *

Anakin gasped as he woke, panicking. Arms. Legs. Whole body. He had a whole body again! There was something over his mouth helping him breath and restraining him from opening it. A warm gel-like substance clung to him and suspended his body. He was in a tank equipped for long term life support.

He didn't like being trapped.

 _Crack_

He punched the tank cracking it enough to release some of the gel. It wasn't enough.

Anakin growled. He grasped the Force, silently noting its different feel, and using his frustration and fear of being trapped, he **_pushed_** with the Force.

 _Shatter_

This time the entire tank shattered releasing him. He slid along the floor and rolled over the broken glass wincing. Anakin unsteadily rose to his knees. He clutched the mouthpiece and tugged, vomiting the rest of the breathing tube out. He panted for breath and shakily got to his feet. Wait- Why was everything so big? He quickly scrabbled at the ground and seized a portion of shattered glass. Anakin held the glass to his face, his hand shaking in trepidation.

He was a child again.

How could this happen!? He was one with the Force! He had finally reached his peace! Besides how could he even have a body left, much less a child one.

Wait... that was it! Anakin recognized the lab he was in. Back when he had first turned into Darth Vader, he had commissioned a group of scientists and robots to start a project called Rebirth. It was a project to create a clone of himself who was whole but did not have a working mind. At the time he had theorized since it was possible for him to move his consciousness outside his body, then maybe he could move it to this clone. Sidious had told him that the cloning failed and that such a thing was impossible though!

Of course he would do that. Sidious wanted him to be weak. Otherwise Darth Vader would have been able to overthrow his master. Anakin trembled with anger before calming himself with a deep breath. Anakin connected with the Force immersing himself in it. He couldn't sense the planet he was on. The lab was supposed to be on Coruscant yet, he couldn't sense the people of the planet. The only thing he saw was... images flashed in front of his eyes- fallen skyscrapers, destroyed buildings, people fighting in the streets like animals.

Coruscant must have fallen into chaos once the Republic was declared obsolete. The Empire's capital was moved off world and Coruscant continued to decline into chaos once the Empire fell.

He had to leave, get out of here and find his children. His children! Anakin smiled, he couldn't wait until he saw their faces again. Now that he had the full body of his youth along with all his midichlorians, he could help Luke train Jedi for a new order! I mean of course Anakin himself wouldn't be Jedi, yet he couldn't see himself becoming a Sith Lord again. With only Luke left, that would definitely mean the end of a free galaxy. Anakin sighed. He could ponder upon this later. He needed to get out of this lab and find something to get off this planet too.

Anakin wiped off most of the gel substance and started towards the entrance. Seeing as I don't actually have a lightsaber, I might as well try and search the Jedi Temple for any surviving blades. Most of it was taken offworld but he was sure that they missed a few things.

Anakin walked around the corner, coming into a dark corridor. He kept to the wall and walked past several other rooms until he finally came to what he remembered as the exit. He hesitated, what if this was wrong? Why should he of all people get a second chance?

He shook his head. Forget this! He was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Darth Vader Lord of the Sith! He was the Hero without Fear and the Bane of all Jedi. He was the Kriffing Chosen One!

Anakin slammed his hand against the door panel and the universe was changed forevermore.

* * *

 _Whoosh_

The door flew open and a gust of air sucked Anakin out. The first instinct of his childlike body was to scream like a little girl. He quickly suppressed that and reached out with the Force, slowing his fall.

Apparently, Anakin had neglected to remember that the lab was stationed atop one of the many skyscrapers of Coruscant. Not necessarily a bad thing though, the last time Anakin had felt this alive was back when he made it a habit to free fall from Coruscant's skyscrapers through busy traffic.

Sad that there was barely any traffic now, much less people. Coruscant has fallen far city world was less of a metropolis and more of a war zone. Broken buildings, space wreckage, and scavenger scum looting the area.

Anakin twisted in the air and glided down, cackling with glee. He softly landed, his small boots clacking against the floor. Anakin surveyed his surroundings. He had landed in a hidden alley near the center of a plaza area where a gathering of scavengers were meeting. Anakin creeped towards the opening. He wouldn't doubt that it would be bad if one of those scavengers caught him. He needed to find some kind of ship so that he could make his way to the Jedi Temple and then hopefully, offworld.

A scavenger passed the entryway of the alley and a dark gleam entered Anakin's eyes as a plan hit him.

Anakin put it into motion swiftly, throttling the scavenger with the Force and dragging him into the alley.

Anakin forced him to his knees and held him there with the Force.

 _Please! Please, I swear I was going to pay it off!_

Anakin sneered at him. "Do shut up."

Anakin's victim was a dingy small red skinned alien with compound eyes. The alien held up his hands before narrowing its eyes realizing its captor was just a brat.

 _You're just a child! How are you doing this? Nevermind, I'll give you some candy if you put me down-_

He levitated the alien. "Where is the nearest starship?"

 _Ha ha you must think I'm crazy if you think I'm going to tell you that!_

Darth Vader reared his head inside Anakin and for a moment, his eyes turned a sickly gold. Vader drew up his hate and fear and speared his consciousness into that of the alien.

"So there are starships stationed at this 'Edgar's hut'? Excellent, now, you see I can't have people know that I'm back yet so..."

Darth Vader flooded the alien's mind with fear, breaking him.

 _Aaaaaaah!_

He felt a twinge of guilt and regret when the alien came to, frothing at the mouth. He waved it off. It may be easier to use the dark side but the consequences were without equal once you lost yourself to its seductive call.

Anakin stepped past the broken form of the scavenger giving it one last pitying look. He then proceeded towards Edgar's hut creeping through the shadows of this broken city-world.

* * *

 _Crack_

Anakin palmed the oversized radial tuner in his hand as he smirked over the unconscious mechanic in front of him. Using the force was good and all but this was much more discreet and of course didn't leave him feeling guilt or regret.

Anakin tossed the tuner into a shelf of similar tools and advanced towards his prize. It was a Yuelian J700 Cruiser with what looked like Bolt Aegean thrusters. Somebody wanted this baby going fast for sure. Anakin wipes away his drool and childlike awe taking in his workspace. He took a glance at the snoring mechanic. He would have maybe 5 to 6 hours of work. Anakin smirked darkly and grabbed a long handled Grav Hammer dragging it toward the ship. "Hehehe..."

* * *

The mechanic groaned and rolled over on his stomach holding his head. "Uuugh my Kriffing head.. what even happened?" The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his head when he was going to do his routine check on the ship... the ship!

He staggered to his feet in time to see the bay doors on the ceiling open up and the cruiser start up. Or what used to be the cruiser. Whoever knocked him out did some _serious_ upgrades. "Darth Vader's dick how did this guy get all this done? Oh wait, the manual override!" The mechanic turned towards the hand scanner that would close the bay doors and felt his heart drop as he only saw a clump of strewn wires on the wall where it should be.

"Edgar's gonna kill me." The mechanic groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Anakin polished the refurbished hand scanner in barely contained glee. Now the ship could be started by him only. In the few hours of sweaty work and concentration in the Force, Anakin had turned this pedestrian vehicle into that of one rivaling a Sith's personal fighter. Anakin had streamlined the ship making it lighter and faster yet keeping enough space for two seats and a small cargo space in back. He wouldn't be fitting any Wookies In here but maybe 4 small persons could be comfortable. He had rewired the navigation system and installed new map drives from one of the other starships inside Edgar's hut. He had also cannibalized new controls and laser cannons from different smuggling ships and fighters.

Anakin reached up and fiddled with his instruments and then pulled up with his thrusters. "Let's go Darklight, we have temples to loot, people to find and power to gain."

A light automated female voice answered him. _Truer words have never been spoken my Master_.

Anakin screamed in exhilaration as the ship took off leaving behind Edgar's hut without any regrets. Anakin eased off the thrusters as the ship broke through the atmosphere. "Darklight could you set our course for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?"

"Of course Master but, you realize that the site of the Temple is gone?"

Anakin frowned confused. "What do you mean gone?

"When was the last time you received a report on Coruscant Master?"

"I last received a report on Coruscant in 3280."

 _Well there's your problem Master, it's the year 3297_.

"Sithspawn!" Anakin cursed. "That means it's been 14 years since I died!"

Anakin grimaced, Luke and Leia are gonna be a LOT older than I am.

"So what happened to the temple?"

 _It seems that there was something akin to an earthquake yet it only affected the temple, nothing around it._

Anakin frowned. "Show me."

A small display came down from overhead and lit up.

 _Accessing Imperial records of the Jedi Temple..._

A recording displayed itself on the monitor and began to play. The temple still stood at this point weary yet steadfast. Then the camera began to shake and along with it, the temple. There was a large crack as the ground beneath the temple shifted and swallowed it up in one instant. The camera stilled and then fizzed out.

Anakin blinked. He began to chuckle darkly. "It seems my field trip to the temple won't be so simple..." Anakin had seen something like this before. As Darth Vader. Hunting Jedi.

* * *

"This is fine Darklight, you can let me get out here. In the meantime I'd like you to stay in orbit until I signal for you. I'd also appreciate it if you could make a comprehensive report of general events for the last 14 years."

His ship purred back beneath his feet. _Of course Master, your will, is my purpose_.

Anakin holstered a small blaster. "Damn straight." He walked over to the back of the ship and hit the release on the ramp. As it dropped slowly, the inside of his ship flashed lights warning him of the ship's vulnerability to the atmosphere. Anakin made his way to the ramp, the high winds snatching at his clothes. Anakin focused and leaped out. This drop would not be so much fun.

Anakin had chosen an old ventilation tunnel for his entrance into the temple. In the old days the tunnel would have security but that would be gone. Also because of the earthquake, there was a strong chance that the tunnel would be blocked once it led down. Down where? Down to the Jedi catacombs of course. Here's to hoping those old geezers didn't hang around after they died.

Anakin slowed his fall with the Force and drifted into the dark tunnel. Anakin switched on his headlight just in time to catch his fall on a dark metal grate.

Anakin winced as his knees scraped on the metal. "Lucky I have something for this..."

Anakin reached into one of his side pockets and pulled out a small device. Anakin switched it on causing a small laser to emerge from the tip of it. "I haven't used an F-187 fusion cutter since the Clone Wars..." Anakin swiftly cut through the edges of the grate and bracing himself, jumped on the grate knocking it loose and sending Anakin tumbling through the tunnel.

"Uugh... Gah..." Anakin grunted as he fell and rolled to a stop. He reached out with his hand and the Force detecting the block in the tunnel that he predicted.

"Alright, here goes nothing, let's hope that the old masters decided to become one with the Force."

Anakin reached out with the Force and drew up the Darkness inside himself. His self-hate, his frustration, and his pain. The silver tongue of the Dark side tempted him, promised him power, and answer to his problems. He only had to let his hate control him, and his fear guide him. Yet Darth Vader was accustomed to the Dark side and could control its influence if only just so. His eyes bled into gold and barely restrained power flooded his being. Darth Vader with a flourish of his hand easily cleared the block and levitated down to the catacombs.

Vader set down the rubbe and stepped past it. The catacombs were quite... dead. No pun intended. It was expected though; the Jedi thought themselves unremarkable in life, why would they mean anything more in death?

The catacomb was a large dusty room filled with stone coffins. They were singular in uniformity displaying only the message that they were all equal within the Force. Yet Anakin was living proof that that wasn't entirely true.

The coffins themselves were arrayed evenly in rows. Burial was reserved for Jedi Masters on the Council yet there were not hundreds upon hundreds of them.

"And who would you be young one?"

Anakin gulped and faced the glowing blue Force ghost. The ghost took the form of a human with a hood over his brown hair. "That's none of your business." Anakin folded his arms looking for all the world a bratty child.

"Hahahaha!" The ghost chuckled with mirth. "It became my business when you entered the Jedi Catacomb. Now, speak."

Anakin opened his mouth and closed it, searching for a right answer. "I am... Anakin Skywalker." The ghost kept silent as if waiting. "...and Darth Vader."

The ghost sighed. "You are no child."

Anakin nodded. "Indeed."

The ghost seemed to ponder something before stepping forward.

"My name in life was Revan."

* * *

They were both silent.

"Am- am I supposed to know who you are?"

Revan's ghost dragged a hand over his face. "Don't you know who I am? Revan? Jedi Knight? The Revanchist? I won the Mandalorian Wars and killed Mandalore the Ultimate?"

Anakin shook his head. "That sounds really badass but, nope, not ringing any bells."

Revan sighed. "What are they teaching you at the Jedi Temple these days?"

Anakin scratched his head. "Well... nothing right now cause I kind of killed them all."

Revan blankly stared at him. "Figures the Jedi would get killed off by a child."

Anakin glared at him. "Excuse me? Darth Vader here, not just any child. And it's a lot more complicated than that. I used to be a lot bigger."

Revan was silent for a bit. "What about Darth Revan Lord of the Sith? You ever hear of him?"

"Damn that sucks, you share a name with a Sith Lord?" Revan silently stared back at him. "Oh... you are the Sith Lord."

Revan solemnly nodded. "I never quite... fit in with the Jedi yet, I know now that the Sith is not any better. Is that wrong? Why do I have to be Jedi or Sith? Light... or Dark? All my life I struggled between Light and Dark. Even in death I am separated and disjointed. The ghost you see now is the spirit of my Light."

Was that even possible? For someone's spirit to be split upon death? And what Revan thought about the Force... Darth Vader had pondered these questions himself once upon a time. He could actually relate on a personal level to Revan and Darth Revan. As Anakin he was never a true Jedi. He could never let go of attachments much less attain the seemingly apathetic mindset that Jedi masters attained. Yet Darth Vader had similar struggles. The Jedi taught that attachments led to the Dark side but the Dark side taught that attachments were a weakness. Anakin disagreed with both. The Dark side didn't have to be fueled by hate, greed, or fear. He could fuel it just as well with passion and drive. And the Light side only needed concentration and willpower. Emotions only affected its power when it affected the user's concentration. So... why couldn't he use both?

Revan looked Anakin straight in the eyes. "I am here to guide you off the path of self destruction and keep you from my fate. I will teach you how to merge both sides of the Force instead of having to rely on both separately like you do now- that will only tear you apart. I will do this in return for one thing, you find my Dark spirit so we may join and become one with the Living Force at last."

Anakin stepped back taking in everything that he said. Merge both sides of the Force? Was that even possible?

"What would come of this?"

Revan chuckled. "In theory, you should be free from the conflict of Light and Dark. You will have all of the benefits but none of the drawbacks to being Jedi or Sith. And with the boon of using both sides, you should acquire a sizable boost in power. This along with you possessing the highest count of Midichlorians in the universe should make you the most powerful Force sensitive in the history of the universe."

"Woah slow down, this is a theory? And what's this about being the strongest Force sensitive?"

"This 'theory" was actually put together by a group of like minded people who were not Dark, or Light. Such as your old master Qui-Gonn Jinn."

Anakin gaped and looked around as if expecting his old master to just suddenly appear. "Master Qui-Gonn?"

Revan smiled. "Yes, as soon as Qui-Gonn heard that you were back amongst the living, he suggested you for this plan. He knew, that Jedi or Sith, with the proper knowledge, you could become the strongest of either side. This is because you were borne by the Force. The only thing that could hold you back, would be your conflict between Light and Dark. If you rid yourself of this you would become possibly the strongest Force sensitive ever."

Anakin uncharacteristically stammered. "W-Why would you help me this much? I don't mean to complain but you're helping me a lot and getting not a lot in return."

"I don't think you quite understand Anakin, if you become this powerful, the universe will be yours. You will actually be able to bring balance to the Force. Meaning, that prophecy about you will finally be fulfilled the right way and the resulting balance could save the universe."

"Save the universe?"

Revan nodded. "Yes, Anakin, the universe is at a low right now. While the Empire was cruel, its establishment was necessary at the time. Now, in the aftermath of its destruction, worlds no longer know how to govern themselves and other, smaller organizations have been attenpting to fill the gap the Empire left. Turmoil plagues the galaxy like a disease, and until a succesful republic is formed... or a new empire is born, the galaxy will continue to decline."

Anakin understood the basics of intergalactic politics but that was part of Padme's area, she was always patient to explain these things to him.

Wait... Padme! Damn clone mind! How could he forget about his Love, his Angel?

"I know it's possible with an ancient Sith ritual but, would it be possible to bring back the dead with these powers you speak of?"

Revan, taken aback, answered back slowly. "..Uuh theoretically it could work, but it would have to be under special circumstances, you would have to know the soul and-"

Anakin growled. "Yes? Or no?!"

Revan slowly met Anakin's gaze. "Yes."

"Teach me." Anakin, in the fastest move of his new life, got down to his knees and kneeled towards Revan. Ironically, the last time he had pledged himself to a master it had also been to save Padme. Anakin swore that this time he would save her. He had been given a second chance and he would not waste it.

* * *

 _Crash_

"And that is how you use Shatterpoint on a physical object. Fully mastered, this technique can be applied to living beings, or even a situation around you."

Anakin wiped away the sweat from his head and walked forward, taking in Revan's words but focused on his objective. The Jedi War vault. Or as the hypocrites (the Jedi) christened it, service item storage. It was commissioned to hold items from past wars to later sell to pay for reparations. But since the Jedi Order had been assisting the Republic in most of its ventures, the Republic was the one to pay reparations and not the Jedi. This caused the room to become filled with spoils of war... including the sabers of defeated dark Jedi and Sith.

Anakin sighed at the broken doorpad. He would have to break through this one too.

He held out his hands and closed his eyes.

 _Where are you?_ Anakin reached out with the Force trying to 'see' the door's shatterpoints.

 _Remember to concentrate._ Revan's voice crawled into Anakin's mind.

 _I'm trying to! It doesn't help when you've got a dead guy giving you chills down your neck._

As Revan's presence left Anakin caught a glimpse the door's shatterpoints through what was almost distorted vision. It was like he was being taught about his senses the first time all over again. Yes, he knew how to sense things outside his natural vision but being able to **see** and know the composition and weak points of a structure was something else entirely.

When he looked at the Force now, it was like everything was covered in a blue glow, flowing, breathing, and connecting. The shatterpoints appeared as bright spots in a brighter field of lights. Finding them with his amount of skill in this technique was almost impossible. He had to blind himself to the background and look for the more prominent, darker pits.

This door had two shatterpoints, one near the top, the other at the side. Anakin focused and poured the force into the points. The door cracked and then crumbled like sand. Anakin panted and stepped across the threshold entering the storage room.

It was empty. The shelves were barren with scattered crates that had been looted. But despie the apparent emptiness of the room, there was a faint Force signature that Anakin could feel.

There! Against the far wall, cloaked in darkness there was a person- As Anakin stepped closer, the smell hit him. He coughed and gagged. The rotting body had probably been left out for a couple of weeks! The corpse's skin was a sallow gray and hung off its skeleton. The corpse wore old tattered familiar robes. Where had he seen these before? Wait, Mace Windu? No, that couldn't be Mace Windu. He had died the day Darth Vader had been born, hadn't he?

 _He was a Jedi Master Anakin, diminished in power as they were, do you really think one could be killed by a fall?_

 _No_ Anakin conceded to Revan. _But this can't be him. Even if this man died a few weeks ago, Master Windu would have been old as dirt._

 _A son then._ Anakin gasped. _He wouldn't, he's a Jedi Master!_

 _You don't think so? A man who is too old, weak, or injured to fight, who has survived and seen the fall of his beliefs, do you not think he would take advantage of his freedom? Without the Jedi Order, he was free to show his emotions, no it was necessary if he wanted to live. Otherwise he would have been caught by stormtroopers for being suspected as a Jedi._

 _So his son then... he died fighting from the look of his blaster wounds. Most likely he was the one who brought down this temple. Maybe trying to protect something? And what about that Force signature?_

Anakin spotted a large satchel beside the man. He slowly knelt down and nudged the dead man's hand from atop it. Cautiously he undid its fastening and opened it.

Anakin held his breath as he shined his headlight into the bag.

It was a child.

The child was dark skinned and possessed features similar to what he remembered of Mace Windu. He was also emaciated and very, very small appearing to be 4 or 5 years old. But he was alive if barely. His Force signature showed that, yet he wasn't breathing. As Anakin held a hand to the child's freezing head he realized what had happened.

"A Force-induced coma." Anakin looked to the corpse "Nice move, Windu*. Yet futile because at this point the child will be hardly sane." Anakin unholstered his blaster. "It's better to put him out of his misery."

 _Is this what the chosen one is reduced to? Just because there's a chance that the child isn't mentally sound?_

"What do you suggest then?! I don't have the time to raise a child!"

 _And therein is your problem Anakin. I think.. that is about time you learned some patience. You will take this child and raise him as your apprentice._

Anakin indignantly raised his voice. "I will do no such thing!"

 _ANAKIN!_ Revan's spirit roared at him. I _f you wish to learn from me, you WILL raise this child and take him as an apprentice!_

Anakin snarled in anger and sarcasm. "Sure thing, _Master_!"

Anakin cradled the child and checked the rest of the satchel to confirm his suspicions. There. Mace Windu's lightsaber, several crystals, and a collection of lightsaber bits and pieces.

"Alright, lets get out of here." Anakin cradled the child and shouldered the satchel.

 _Anakin. You need to leave, now!_

"Sithspawn, old man, what's your rush?"

 _My rush is that well... frankly the Force here doesn't like you. Meaning, all the Jedi that you killed and were absorbed into Force here are trying to kill you by collapsing the rest of the temple._

"What?!"

 _The Force loves you above all and while a few upset ghosts wouldn't affect that... well you kind of slaughtered all the younglings here._

"That I did." Anakin solemnly nodded.

 _ **RUMBLE**_

The temple shook and Anakin stumbled into a wall. His previous entryway into the hallway was then crushed by the ceiling caving in. Anakin then quickly rushed down the shaking hallway and up a flight of stairs. He passed by a series of doorways looking for the right room.

 _ **RUMBLE**_

Anakin was thrown from his feet and deftly turned on his side to protect the child from collision. He rapidly got to his feet and continued searching. Finally he made it to a small maintenance room with what he was looking for. There was a large, round ventilation shaft running from ceiling to the floor. Anakin remembered these rooms from when 'trouble' younglings had to clean them. They ran down to the last floor and went all the way up into the sky. Or that was where they used to be, no telling where the vents ended up now.

Anakin approached the access hatch for the pipe and unlatched it. He then carefully climbed inside so he was standing on the edge of the opening. Anakin cradled the child in his left arm and then raised up his other to his face.

"Darklight!" His comlink beeped signaling an active transmission.

 _Yes Master, I am in position._

"Locate my position and fire upon the debris blocking the vent when I say."

 _On your command Master._

He had no idea how he was gonna do this. The distance to the top of the shaft was at least 4 floors. There was no way he would be able to reach that even with using the Force.

 _Normally you would be right..._ Revan's voice leaked into his mind. "Tell me then!"

Revan sighed. _Patience young one yet you are right, you do not have much time._

 _ **RUMBLE**_

 _You must grab hold of your darker emotions, draw forth all of them- anger, passion, fear. You shall not let them pass into the Force like the Jedi before you or let them control you, like the Sith. Instead, imagine your emotions as beasts, your hate a viscious carnivore, your passion a bird of prey and then cage them using your willpower and concentration. You will not be controlled by your emotions or void of them. This is the first step to becoming what you were meant to be. I shall speak with you again soon Anakin, May the Force be with you._

Anakin closed his eyes and focused. He drew up his emotions, his wellspring of power as Darth Vader. He pictured them as the instinctual beasts they were. He then concentrated with all his being bringing forth a cage of willpower and domination.

Anakin felt it lock shut as something reverberated through his being. If he could view himself now he would see his hair tossing about in an invisible wind and his eyes glowing. One a royal gold and the other a peaceful blue.

Anakin crouched and cradled the child. "Now." He commanded Darklight.

He leapt up and was violently sent upwards. Distantly he could hear the wind whipping through his ears, the collapse of the temple, and the explosion of the rubble surrounding the vent above him.

The Darklight's attack had blown away the rubble and opened up the vent to Coruscant's night air.

Another second passed and Anakin knew he was outside, yet he continued to shoot upwards. Unbeknownst to him his ship quickly manuevered itself over him so he would enter the back. Anakin, still propelled by the Force, continued into the ship and promptly hit the console inside knocking himself out.

* * *

 ** _On the Darklight above Coruscant_**

"Uuugh..." Anakin came to, gripping his head. "Did anybody get the name of the Wookie that used my head as a drum?"

 _Hmm, it seems that you need more medical attention than I predicted... hallucinations of Wookies are never good._

Anakin rolled over on the floor. _What was that? I've never felt such power in my entire life!_ The thought of that power running through his body was thrilling. Not even the Dark side had this enthralling call like this new power did.

 _Master, I suggest you help the child you brought aboard if you wish him to live._

Anakin sighed remembering the task his 'Master' gave him. He then climbed to his feet and scooped the child off the floor.

Anakin walked into the cargo space in the back of his ship and lowered down a stretcher. While this ship didn't possess much in the way of medical attention, he was able to incorporate a HOV stretcher and a few IV bags from a medical transport ship. He laid the boy down and carefully hooked him up to an IV drip. Next he would have to draw the boy out of his Force-induced coma.

Anakin placed a hand on the boy's forehead and felt for the Force energy locking him in a coma. The boy's father was skilled to do this. He had used the Force to guide the boy's own Force energies towards providing the state to enter the coma. Anakin just had to coax the boy's energy into letting it disperse.

Anakin fed the boy's mind full of warm and happy images. The fields of Naboo. The happy chime of younglings giggling. Anything to to tell him that he wasn't stuck miles underground.

"You are safe now child."

The boy's breath evened out and his heart beat at a steady pace as he edged out of the coma and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Anakin breathed another sigh.

That was another task done. He would need to stop at an advanced planet soon for all the food and necessaries he would need to be able to raise an apprentice and take care of this body. Speaking of this body, why had his not yet called out for food or sleep? He could not remember his childhood to a great extent but he could remember that he would eat and sleep at least once per day.

Anakin walked back into the cockpit taking a couple minutes to clean his face off, to say nothing of his filthy clothes.

"Darklight, access the Imperial records."

 _Of course Master, there are 2 records we can access Master. When the Empire fell, its data network remained uncracked due to the loyalty of high Imperial officers. Yet the rebels, now the New Republic have hard copies of the database and have been slowly but surely decrypting the network and releasing it publicly._

"Access the Imperial network, my key should still be valid."

 _Accessing... Input key please._

"...Angel."

 _Access Granted. What would you like to do Master?_

"Open up the files on Project Rebirth under Darth Vader."

 _Project Rebirth was commisioned by Lord Vader. The project was headed by Dr. Zamos Thylin and his staff of bioengineers and geneticists. It took nearly 8 months for results to be shown. They had created a clone of Lord Vader, yet it was unknown if Lord Vader would be able to move his midichlorians to his new body therefore defeating the purpose. Of course as they had no way of knowing the answer to this they continued to work on the clone giving it natural enhancements opposed to the mechanical enhancements Darth Vader possessed. The clone was given a slower growth rate, inhuman enhancements to growing muscles..._

 _Eventually Project Rebirth was decommissioned by the Emperor due to a conspiracy regarding Lord Vader. He would eventually go on to create a new project, one called Insidious._

Anakin gaped as he looked on at the files for Project Insidious. "No, no, Nooooo!" He smacked the console. "How could I have been so blind?!" Anakin seethed in hate and frustration beyond measure.

"Darklight set a course immediately for the Project Insidious labs!" Anakin _burned_ with dark resolve. He would not let loose another Sith Lord on this galaxy.

* * *

Anakin arrived in a rush, the ship had barely touched down when he had jumped outt. He swiftly ran over to the stairwell and flew down it. He breathlessly ran down a hallway and into the main labs, expecting the worst.

Anakin quickly descended into a storm of cussing as he took in the empty lab.

There, in the center of the lab was an empty tank, a life support tank not unlike the one Anakin had broken out of earlier.

 _To be Continued..._


End file.
